Another 5 Nights at Freddy's
by sovied
Summary: With Bonnie still thinking about Toy Chica, how will he get through repaired and try to stop for some time? NOTE: Read Bonnie's diary or else this will make no sense at all. This is also a sequel to Bonnie's Diary.
1. The Return

Quick note: Read Bonnie's diary or else this will make no sense.

At all.

Bonnie was in a package. He was going back to a reopened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, with his face and left arm still gone.

The animatronics weren't repaired yet, as Mr. Fazbear said they were getting repaired inside the restaurant. All of their voiceboxes were fixed and replaced before they went on the drive. "I still miss her," Bonnie mumbles to himself. Freddy had heard Bonnie talking. "Cheer up Bonnie. Even if you don't see her again, at least us 5 are together as friends." Bonnie looked up at Freddy. "Since when were we 'friends' after what happened with all you of gathering around me?" Bonnie looked at the bottom of the package. Footsteps were heard as the vehicle stopped.

More then 20 employees picked up the package. They walked to the restaurant, while Mr. Fazbear was looking around the restaurant, remembering it. "Their home is finally back," Mr. Fazbear said, interested in his reopening of Freddy's. Employees took the animatronics to the backstage, one by one, Freddy being first, Bonnie second, Chica third, and Foxy being last.

Freddy was set against the wall carefully, and so were the rest of them. A few employees came in with screwdrivers, hammers, etc. Mr. Fazbear looked at the animatronics, smiling. "You'll all be fixed up. Don't worry about the show starting, either. We'll open up in a few weeks." The word 'weeks' caught Freddy's ears. 'A few weeks?' Freddy thought. 'I'd rather have Foxy running around the pizzeria breaking glass and stuff other then wait a few weeks...'

**Bonnie's POV**

Still kind of sad the new Chica got scrapped. I had feelings for her, but time to forget the past. I was taken to the backstage to be repaired. I heard the loud walking noises while sitting against the wall. They reminded me of her again... I don't know when that memory will wash away, because it seems not to right now. "When are we going to get fixed? It's been more then 5 hours since we got sat against the wall." I said, annoyed by waiting. "Bonnie, we should be getting fixed in approximately 35 seconds." Freddy said. "Mind blown," I said sarcastically.

Thinking of the new Chica, maybe I should say sorry to Chica right now for leaving her. I don't know...

**Freddy's POV**

I can't believe Bonnie is still wondering about her. Its been a few weeks since she got scrapped, so why can't he just stop thinking about her?

Foxy looked at me while I sat against the wall, thinking if Goldy will still be in the restaurant. Goldy is really nice. He taught me how to perform perfectly.

So, just to say,

I think Bonnie needs to keep his mind off her for a while. It's kind of getting sad seeing him miss her all the time.


	2. Bonnie's Visions

**Hey guys, quick update. Chapters will be out a lot more often! School hasn't been on my back for a while, so expect another chapter at least 2 days from now. Hope you enjoy.**

**Another thing, read Bonnie's diary if you haven't already. The "Her" Bonnie is thinking about, is in that story. Enjoy!**

**No one's POV**

Foxy looked towards the West Hall. It was shiny clean for the reopening. Foxy looked back at Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie me lad, guess what?"

"What?" Bonnie replied, annoyed.

"I be going to the same hall as you." Foxy grinned.

"Is that important in some way or something?" Bonnie said, still annoyed but more.

"No, matey, but its just to let ye know not to be at the door when I be coming down." Foxy sighed and closed his eyes, turning into a sleep mode. Freddy looked at Foxy while he was in a sleep mode. Freddy slowly tip-toed to Foxy. He opened a latch on the back of Foxy and flipped a switch called "On/Off" to off.

"There Bonnie, he won't annoy you until tomorrow."

"Thanks Freddy, I appreciate it..." Bonnie sounded less annoyed.

Bonnie got up and went to the show stage alone. By this time the employees had left them for their break.

**Bonnie's POV**

What was Foxy's problem earlier? He made me really annoyed because of his pirate accent. I can't even understand most of what he is saying.

I walked to the show stage alone. I can't stop thinking about her...

I tried to stop it with hitting my head, or what is left of it, but it just made me think about her more. When will this chaos stop?

I walked to the supply closet to try to calm my mind and see what is new. Supply closet isn't really anything. Just some things for cleaning up.

I fell asleep into a sleep mode inside the closet, not knowing. I had a vision...

"Huh, where am I?" I thought inside the vision. I was inside the restaurant where she was... just... empty...

"What's going on here?" I said in the vision. I heard footsteps in the hall.

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

"Hi, Bonnie..."

"Who are you?" I said, preparing a stance.

I saw a body with the shape of her.

"I-...Is it you?" I said feeling relieved.

I looked at the shadow as it came closer. I saw her holding her cupcake.

"Y-You're back!" I tried to hug her, but some kind of force stopped me from doing it.

"I missed you, Bonnie." She walked towards me.

"I-I did too..." I replied nervously.

"I'm scrapped, so the only way you can see me are these visions..."

I realized what was going on. "T-This is a vision? Why can't it be real?"

She slowly faded away saying only a few words...

"You're always in my heart..."

I woke up from the vision in the Backstage again. I looked at Freddy.

"Freddy, I had a vision..."

"What was it about, Bonnie?"

"I saw her... and then we talked, and the last thing she said before I woke up, was 'You're always in my heart.' Does that mean something?" 

"Most certainly Bonnie," Freddy giggled.

"To her, you are more then a friend, Bonnie."

I remembered the vision for days, and days. I think the only way I can get it is if I fall asleep in the supply closet.

I hope I can see her again soon.

**Chica's POV**

I hope Bonnie still wishes to get back to me after... 'she' got scrapped. I hope she stays scrapped for getting Bonnie to like her...

I walked to the backstage as employees came back in slowly. I luckily went to the backstage in time so they didn't think we were walking around. I looked at Bonnie, who was holding his head. I kept quiet, not wanting the employees to think we're still active.

Employees came in and fixed us all up. Bonnie wasn't fixed completely though. He still had his face missing because of the employee not having enough parts. Well, more waiting.

Employees left because their shift was over. Mr. Fazbear came to Bonnie.

"Don't worry Bonnie. You'll be fixed up tomorrow!" Mr. Fazbear said excitingly. Mr. Fazbear then left the room into the parking lot. He went to his car and drove away.

"I... er... Chica..." Bonnie said to me. I think maybe he'll say sorry... I hope he does.

"Yes, Bonnie?" I looked at him.

"I...I don't think you'll like this but.."

"I'm having visions of her now."

"WHAT?!" I ran towards Bonnie, and pushed him against the wall, damaging his same arm that was repaired.

"Chica, w-whats wrong with that? And you also damaged my arm that was just repaired!" Bonnie sounded worried that I would hate him.

I looked back at what I was doing. Freddy got me off Bonnie.

"Chica, don't lose it now. He still wants to be with her."

"I thought he would of came back to me... instead he STILL goes to her with a vision."

"Chica, she means more to him then a friend obviously. Don't get rough on him just because of that." Freddy sounded more serious this time.

"I suppose you're right, Freddy." I sighed.

**Bonnie's POV**

I can't believe what Chica just did. She never did that to anyone before! But of course, its ALWAYS going to be me.

I walked back to the supply closet because I wanted to see her again.

I fell into a sleep mode immediately when I got there.

I went back into the vision.

"Bonnie, you miss me this much?"

"You mean more then a friend to me... I couldn't resist coming back."

"I have to do something I always wanted to do with you, even when I wasn't scrapped..." She walked close to me where we would have been face to face.

She kissed me on my ear.

"Y-Y-You kissed me?" I hugged her, this time I could. She faded away while I hugged her. I woke back up.

I feel much better now.

**#FAVORITES AND STUFF4DAT EXTRA LONG CHAPTER THOUGH**

**Next chapter should be up in a few days. Be sure to follow and favorite!**


	3. A Fight

**Early chapter.**

**ALSO, yet again, read Bonnie's diary if you haven't already.**

**Nobody's POV**

Bonnie sat in the backroom, thinking about tomorrow. He looked at the table in the backroom, seeing a rusty, silver crowbar on it.

Bonnie got off the floor, and walked to the crowbar. He picked it up and saw his reflection slightly.

"Whatcha' looking at, Bonnie?" Freddy said curiously.

"My reflection, why do you want to know?" Bonnie replied.

"Just asking..." Freddy turned to Foxy. Foxy's ears sprouted up.

"Freddy, lad, why I be havin' visions of her?" Foxy said.

"First off, Foxy, how did you turn on?" Freddy replied.

"I be turning on after a day like ye all do."

"Okay then... second of all, Bonnie's already having visions of her." Freddy turned back to Chica.

"Hey Chica, Bonnie always goes to the supply closet whenever he gets those visions apparently. Maybe when he is in the visions, you can enter it while Bonnie is still in the vision." Freddy said, grinning.

"Maybe, Freddy." Chica replied.

**Bonnie's POV**

I'm going to go to the supply closet and try to get in the vision again. I need to see her again.

I walked to the supply closet, but was interrupted by Foxy.

"Foxy, move." I said, annoyed again.

"Ay matey, ye not be passin' until ye defeat me." 

"You don't have to always talk in your pirate accent." I grabbed Foxy and shoved him out of the way. I went to the supply closet, locking the door so Foxy couldn't get in. I went in the sleep mode.

The vision began.

I walked to the show stage in the vision. I looked to see if she was on it, but she wasn't.

"Peek-a-boo!" She said behind me. I turned and saw her face.

"You look so cute when I see your face up close!" I said cheerfully. She put her arms around my neck.

"Bonnie... I—" I saw her turn her head before she could finish what she was about to say.

"There you are, scrapped trash!" I heard it echo in my mind.

"C-Chica? How did you get here!?"

**Chica's POV**

I finally found a way to get to his vision!

"Hey, scrapped trash!" I yelled to her.

"Chica, stop, I want to be with her, okay?" Bonnie said to me.

"ZIP IT BONNIE!" I yelled at him with anger. I ran over to her and slammed her against the wall. That one move caught Bonnie's eye, and filled him with anger.

**Nobody's POV**

Bonnie ran to Chica, and grabbed her arm.

"CHICA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Bonnie yelled at her. He threw Chica against the show stage.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, BONNIE!" Chica shoved Bonnie and walked over to her. Chica grabbed her and threw her against the games. Bonnie looked at Chica.

"I'm gonna regret doing this, but..." Bonnie said with anger in his eyes. Bonnie ran over to Chica and grabbed her forcefully.

"CHICA, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU STOP IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Bonnie yelled fiercely. Chica ignored him and moved on. Bonnie then grabbed Chica's arm and threw her against the wall. He grabbed a crowbar from the show stage and swung it at Chica. The crowbar went and hit Chica right in the face. Eventually Chica started just fading away from the vision. Bonnie breathed heavily. He never thought Chica would of done something like that. Bonnie ran to 'her'. She was still against the games, and her eyes were closed.

She opened one eye and looked around.

"B-Bonnie..." She said to Bonnie. Bonnie's anger disappeared.

"A-Are you okay?" Bonnie replied. This was the first time Bonnie ever said that to someone he actually LOVED.

"I-Is there a way you can bring me back to the real world again?" She asked again,

"I-I don't know..." Bonnie's ears dropped down.

"Can you f-find a way Bonnie?" She asked again. She started fading away. Bonnie hugged her before she faded away, and said,

"I will try to..." Bonnie returned to the real world. This time he wasn't in the back stage. He was in the hallway. He looked around.

"I need to get back to the back stage. I've had enough of this today."


	4. What happened?

**HEY GUYS AGAIN**

**I'm tired of saying "READ BAWNIES DARY" so I'll just use Toy Chica's name.**

**Yeah.**

**Foxy's POV**

I thought about what Bonnie said. Maybe I should stop with the 'pirate accent' for a while.

I went and knocked on the supply closet door, to make sure Bonnie was still in..

'He isn't in.' I thought because I heard nothing else then my knock. I turned to face the hallway.

'How did he get in the hallway?' I thought curiously. 'He was just in the closet!'

"Hey Bonnie, I thought about what you said earlier about me and my pirate accent." I said to Bonnie.

"Yeah?" Bonnie replied.

"I stopped using it. Happy now?"

"Sure."

I saw Bonnie walk to the backstage. I heard walking coming in the restaurant. I quickly ran to the backstage and got to my position.

"What happened to Bonnies arm? We just repaired earlier it yesterday!" An employee said to another.

"It doesn't matter," Mr. Fazbear joined in on the conversation.

"I want these animatronics done by next week or shorter." Mr. Fazbear said.

"We'll get it done, sir." Many employees replied.

"Good. I'll be leaving now." Mr. Fazbear walked to his car and drove away.

**Freddy's POV**

As Mr. Fazbear left, I saw the employees giggling and messing around. One employee tried to climb to the ceiling of the restaurant, but fell down in the middle of climbing.

'Maybe its time to make them stop messing around...' I thought as I grinned.

I sneaked behind the door of the backstage. I got ready. I busted out the backstage door and screamed. Half of the employees got scared, the other half shocked we were still active. I grinned and walked back to the backstage. They probably learned their lesson.

**Bonnie's POV**

I heard a bunch of employees running to their cars today. I heard the scream that Freddy made.

Because so many employees left, there were only 3 inside. I walked to the supply closet, making sure the employees inside the building didn't hear me. I went into a sleep mode again inside the closet. When I got to the vision, Toy Chica was still at the arcade games.

This time, though, her eyes were open, and they were staring at me.

"Hey..." I said.

"I didn't get your name clear when we first met." I said, looking at her.

"My name is Toy Chica," She replied. 'Toy chica...' I thought. 'She isn't a toy...'

I walked to Toy chica and sat next to her.

"Can I call you Chicy?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied. I went closer to her.

"Well then.. Chicy, what were you trying to say earlier?"

" I.. um... well..." I could tell she was nervous.

"I... love you Bonnie..."

"I do too..." I replied. I've never felt any better in my life then what just happened now. I covered one of my eyes with my ear.

"Hey Chicy," I said, gazing at her.

"What is it Bonnie?"

"D-Do you remember when you kissed my ear?" I asked.

**Nobody's POV**

"Yes I do, Bonnie..." Toy Chica blushed at hearing the words.

"Can you do it ag—" Bonnie was interrupted by Toy chica pulling him to a kiss.

"T-Thanks..." Bonnie said, hugging her. He always had felt better whenever he was near her.

"I-I'm probably gonna go n—" Yet again he was interrupted, but this time Toy chica jumped on him.

"AHH!" 


	5. The Marionette's Return

**IM DOING TOY ANIMATRONIC POVS NOW MHM ALL YOU'VE BEEN WANTING IN ONE CHAPTER.**

**Nobody's POV**

Freddy walked to the supply closet and opened it up. Bonnie was still in there, but taking longer then expected. Freddy put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"You can take as long as you want, at least if you come back from that vision." Freddy said quietly. Freddy walked to the backstage to go see Foxy.

"Foxy, I'm afraid that Bonnie is er... you should go see for yourself." Freddy said to Foxy, looking at him.

"Nah lad, I be restin' today." Foxy replied.

"Well if you insist." Freddy walked over to his spot at the backstage, and fell into a deep sleep mode.

**7 Hours Later**

Freddy awoke from his sleep mode, and walked out of the backstage normally. He went to the supply closet again and opened the door.

'Bonnie is still in there?' Freddy thought.

**Freddy's POV**

I sat down at the wall across from Bonnie and turned to the sleep mode to see what was happening.

**The Vision**

"FREDDY MY FUCKING ARM IS GONE AGAIN" I heard behind me. I turned to see Bonnie, but more damaged.

"Bonnie, what the hell just happened to you!?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Bonnie started fading away slowly.

"I'm not getting out of here until I find out what the hell happened." I said to Bonnie while he was fading away. I started to walk around to look for anything that was damaged. I went into parts/services, and found Bonnie's arm inside, torn off.

I walked to the show stage to find all animatronics off of it.

"They start from here... go to the office from there..." I said to myself.

"That's right! Maybe they're in the office!" I ran to the office, not stopping until I got there. Surprisingly, the only one I found there was the Puppet.

"Puppet guy, what did you do?!" I asked, sounding serious. The puppet didn't talk to me, just stared... I looked to the left of me and saw Toy Freddy standing next to me. I turned to the right of me and saw Toy Bonnie standing next to me. I turned around and found Mangle and Toy Chica staring at me with just white pinpricks as eyes.

I suddenly just thought of the words, 'Its Me' repeatedly. I turned to the Puppet as he jumped at me with white eyes staring right at me.

**Toy Chica's POV**

I don't know what got into me at the point where I attacked Bonnie. 'Its me' just kept popping up in my head. I know that I love him, something is making me do it.

I wish that I wasn't taken over when Freddy was here. I wanted to be nice, I really did.

**WHAT HAPPENED TO BONNIE**

"AHH!" Bonnie fell to the ground as Toy chica jumped at him. Bonnie wanted to call Toy Chica her real name at this time.

"Toy Chica, I-I have to go! The others are expecting me!" Toy Chica didn't hear anything at all at the time. She then turned off right at the time. The Marionette appeared next to Bonnie. He began to take off Bonnie's arm and Toy chica turned back on.

Bonnie groaned in pain as everything for his eyesight started to go black.

**4 Hours Later**

Bonnie awoke to the sound of footsteps. Toy Bonnie stood there, staring.

"W-Where am I?!" Bonnie said to Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie walked out of the room, like nothing happened. Bonnie tried to get up, but his arm had more pain then ever before. Bonnie looked at his left arm, now just wires.

Bonnie looked at his legs. There were a few missing patches on his legs.

Bonnie looked around the place he was in. 'Parts/Services,' He instantly thought.

"HELP!" Bonnie screamed. Toy Chica couldn't help him because the Marionette would almost murder her.

**3 Hours Later**

Bonnie finally decided to get up and try to walk around. As he tried, the Marionette was watching. That was when Freddy came in.

**Bonnie's POV**

I finally got out of that hellhole. What got into Chicy? I don't know exactly, but I think the marionette is behind it all.

Once I got back, I awoke in a different room. I awoke in the office. I got up, stumbling a bit. I walked towards the backstage to go talk to the others.

"What in the world happened to you Bonnie?" Foxy said, surprised at the missing parts of my legs and left arm.

"I have to say that I was just about to say that, Foxy." Chica implied.

"I'm just glad I'm out of that place." I said. I then walked to my spot as I waited for the night to finish.

**SUP M8S!**

**Also, if you don't know what the marionettes trying to do, he's trying to make them go against eachother. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Ask and Dares

**Hello people and I will start something new today!**

**I'll be making 'Another Five Nights at Freddys' dares & asks! I'll make the dares in a chapter. Message me a dare or ask to have it on the chapter.**

**Also, the new chapter, "Foxy's Plan" is delayed due to power outage reasons. I hope you guys are fine by that.**

**That's all I want to say now.**


	7. Just more news

**Sigh**

You guys asked for it, you get it.

SO for some reason about 7 people want me to make a LEMON of Bonnie & Toy chica. Let me say something real quick. I'm absolutely unskilled in making lemons, but I'll just do it.

Because this will kind of mess up their relationship in the story, I'm just gonna have it be optional. So that means if you don't read it, the story will still make sense, and if you do, it will still make sense.

Now that's kind of a challenge for me. Next thing you're going to see "I give up on this story lol." Just because FNAF 3 is out. Let me tell you people something

I wont give up on this story until FNAF3's new patch when it comes out is there. Then that'll be the end of Bonnie x Toy Chica/Chica.

Anyywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

You guys asked for it,

You get it.


End file.
